


What about us

by rosalina2124



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Dan gets hurt on a case will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????We are searchlights, we can see in the darkWe are rockets, pointed up at the starsWe are billions of beautiful heartsAnd you sold us down the river too farWhat about us?What about all the times you said you had the answers?What about us?What about all the broken happy ever afters?What about us?What about all the plans that ended in disaster?What about love? What about trust?What about us?We are problems that want to be solvedWe are children that need to be lovedWe were willin', we came when you calledBut, man, you fooled us, enough is enough, ohWhat about us?What about all the times you said you had the answers?What about us?What about all the broken happy ever afters?Oh, what about us?What about all the plans that ended in disaster?Oh, what about love? What about trust?What about us?
Kudos: 5





	What about us

Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Chloe and I relax. I’m in the hospital,about the last place I want to be tonight,but considering I got shot,I need to be. It ended up being sort of minor,it was just a gun shot wound to the shoulder,clean through and through,but they wanted to keep me tonight,to get my pain under control,and make sure there was no complications. I’ve been hanging in there,I’ve been in and out of sleep for a few hours now,mainly due to the pain meds,and I’m sure she’s waking me now because the nurse is here to get my vitals and check on me. “Easy Dan,the nurse is here to check on you”she murmurs softly squeezing my hand. “What time is it Chlo”I ask groggily,I know it’s probably late,we got to the ER about 10,and they got me into a room by midnight. 

“It’s about 2 am babe,you’ve been sleeping for about 2 hours now”she murmurs as I see the nurse put on a pair of gloves and come over to me. “How are you feeling tonight Dan”she asks as I see her look at the monitor,checking my vitals,making sure that everything looks alright. “I’m alright,it hurts pretty good,but it’s not as bad as earlier”I murmur wincing in pain as I feel a spasm in my shoulder. “That’s good,your vitals are holding steady,I am going to need to check your bandages then I promise you can get some more sleep”she says squeezing my knee. I let them move me onto my side,which hurts,but I know it needs to happen,so she can check on it make sure everything is alright. I tolerate it as she pokes and prods,then she changes the bandage and she’s done just like that. Then she rolls me onto my back,and I relax,the pain dissipates a little bit,more comfortable than I have been. 

“It’s looking alright all things considering honey,is there anything else you need to make you comfortable”she asks softly as I let her get a temp on me,the last thing she needs to do. “I think I need a blanket I’m a little cold”I murmur softly as I hear the thermometer beep. “OK honey I can get that for you,do you need water”she asks as I nod. I watch as I see Chloe pour water into a cup,and they press the button to raise the bed,so I’m sitting up a little bit,then the nurse leaves to get me a blanket. “You should go home Chlo,it’s late and Trix might need you”I say quietly as she holds the cup of water to my lips. “Don’t worry about it,Lucifer has her taken care of,I talked to her earlier and she know what’s going on,he’ll bring her in the morning”she says placing a cool hand on mine,rubbing gently,comforting.

I finish the water,then she lays the bed back down and helps me get comfortable. Soon after the nurse comes back with a blanket,they get it settled over me,then she leaves,meaning it’s just me and her again. She settles back into the chair,pulling her own blanket over herself,and reclining it back. “Try to get some sleep babe,I’ll be here if you need anything”she says softly reaching over and squeezing my knee. “I’ll try”I murmur softly as I feel my eyes start to get heavy,and I know better than to fight it. Before I know it I’m out like a light,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright and if we’ll make it through this.


End file.
